


I need a title

by MissVenomania



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVenomania/pseuds/MissVenomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Homestuck were real. I don't know, I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a title

“Karkat, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you being a troll and all… I don’t think most humans would be very accepting of how you guys look!” John stammered.  
“Of course I’m fucking sure! I mean, I am the leader after all. Anyway, Dirk and Sollux have got us covered,” yelled Karkat, grabbing at his own hair and pacing up and down. He didn’t seem too sure though.  
“Okay then, if you say so.”  
~*~  
I was woken up to my mum yelling at me and shaking me awake.  
Then I remembered it was the first day back at school and I jolted up.  
I ran down the stairs, missing several steps along the way and nearly falling. I had to bite my tongue to try and make sure I didn’t make a Homestuck reference. Swiftly, I grabbed a croissant and swallowed it in a couple of gulps, then ran back upstairs to get showered and dressed. I slid down the banister side-saddle a couple of minutes later, resulting in Mum yelling even more.  
But anyway. You don’t really care about all that, do you?

Once I had gotten to school, I greeted all my friends and we ran inside to escape from the cold and rain. Typical British weather for you.  
“My hair’s all soggy now. Look at it. It’s gross. Actually it’s gross most of the time but now it’s even more gross like yuck—“ I quit babbling as Miss Munro, my form tutor, stepped out in front of the class. As soon as we were all seated, she announced that we had new students.  
“They’ve come all the way from America!” she added pointlessly.  
“From America? Oh cool, my cousins live there!” squealed Imi, who shall be referred to as Hermy or something similar throughout the rest of the story. To be honest, the only thing that was going through my mind was ‘Will any of them like anime? Will any of them be really super attractive and become popular straight away?’  
“What’s your name?” Miss Munro asked a grumpy looking ginger kid.  
“My name’s Kyle Vantas.”  
Vantas… are you kidding me? Unless he spells it differently, like Vantaaz or something…  
“Well Kyle, why don’t you and your friends choose somewhere to sit? There’s a free space next to Olivia and lots of spare seats at the back,” she replied, smiling sweetly.  
I had a girl with long, brown hair and glasses sit next to me.  
“So, you’re Olivia right?” she squealed excitedly. I nodded.  
“Yeah. And you are…?”  
“Fifi Peixes!” she giggled.  
Hold on… this sure was getting weird, and FAST. Two students had the same names as Homestuck characters? A bit suspicious sounding… or just a funny joke.  
I’m going to go with joke.


End file.
